<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三十日 by dieaway1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027251">三十日</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989'>dieaway1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>湊齊三十日的日常，上班族51與咖啡店店員24</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>湊齊三十日的日常，上班族51與咖啡店店員24</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本剛工作於一家位在辦公大樓內的連鎖咖啡廳，咖啡廳座落於大樓的三樓角落。</p><p>堂本光一上班於同棟大樓十九樓的商社，卻一次也沒下去買過咖啡。</p><p>每個上班的早上能看見堂本剛笑臉相迎每一位路過的上班族，如果幸運的話還能看見自己的杯子上有著堂本剛的隨筆。</p><p>堂本光一的同事偶爾邀他下去咖啡廳開小差時，堂本光一都會指著自己桌上保溫杯。</p><p>十九樓的同事有跟堂本剛問過他認不認識堂本光一，堂本剛笑笑的說沒見過家裡親戚也沒人叫這名字。</p><p>同樣的問題堂本光一也被自己的同事問過，不過堂本光一直接三個字不認識回答同事。</p><p>同事們開玩笑的說，如果你們相遇了說不好能知道是不是遺落在外的親人，但同時遭到了兩邊的拒絕。</p><p>堂本剛的同事知道堂本剛每天帶著自己的便當上班，菜色均衡且美味。望著自己在便利店買的飯糰，同事又看了兩眼後吞下了飯糰的最後一口。</p><p>堂本光一一樣是帶便當上班的那類人，同事們原本想調侃但看見他手上燙傷的痕跡後，順理成章的把他歸類在單身那邊。</p><p>畢竟也沒人看過堂本光一有任何關於女朋友這件事的問題，在很多後輩與前輩告白或是想告白時，都會被他用一句『我討厭醜女拒絕』。</p><p>嗯，他的確有拒絕人的資本⋯⋯</p><p>堂本剛的同事潛意識認為堂本剛有個姊姊類型的女朋友，畢竟在看見一個後進的新人他女友的黏乎勁後，同事發現不聊自己私事的堂本剛秀恩愛的段數更高。</p><p>畢竟便當內的菜色讓同事流口水不已⋯⋯</p><p>堂本剛換下自己工作用的圍裙，跟同事打過招呼後下班。走出商業樓大門沒多久後，一個電話打了過來。</p><p>「後面。」</p><p>堂本原本沒有戴上圍巾的脖子被人圍上了一條圍巾，堂本光一牽起堂本剛的手放在自己大衣的口袋內。</p><p>今夜何を食べる？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>上班族51與咖啡店店員24，日常三十日</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本家的早上空氣該瀰漫什麼樣的味道，取決於先醒來的人是哪位堂本先生。</p>
<p>打開冰箱拿出味增、雞蛋與納豆，冰箱內的燈光照亮了裸著上身的堂本光一。流理台上放著一口鍋子，內裡浸泡著小魚乾，今天早上的早餐是滑菇味增湯與煎蛋捲。</p>
<p>堂本光一怎麼樣也沒想到自己的廚藝會有這麼大的進步，從一開始天天生姜燒肉與速食咖喱到現在只要看過菜譜就能做出一桌子的料理。</p>
<p>將深雪與金龜子味增調和，這味增是堂本剛看了週六的節目後帶著他去買的。週六中午有著一檔十分閒散的節目，一個名叫KANZAI BOYA的二人組陪著嘉賓玩耍的節目。</p>
<p>將小魚乾高湯加入其中，趁火還沒滾在把滑菇放入，簡單的味增湯完成。用筷子將雞蛋打散的時候，一雙手從自己的腰側伸進來抱著自己的腰，臉埋在背上，軟軟糊糊的道早。</p>
<p>「我要多點奶油跟牛奶。」堂本剛說著，臉埋入堂本光一有些略長的髮尾。</p>
<p>「牛奶昨天喝的不夠多？今天繼續？」</p>
<p>「歐桑，一早開黃腔不好喔～」堂本剛因為那句話咬了堂本光一的肩膀後，轉頭往盥洗室走去，沒讓堂本光一看見自己耳邊泛紅。</p>
<p>熟練的將蛋捲鏟入盤內，堂本剛已經穿好了上班用的衣服，從櫃子內挑出咖啡豆丟入磨豆機內。</p>
<p>堂本光一才不需要自己去樓下買咖啡，他每天早上都有人幫他用好手沖的咖啡放入保溫瓶中，何必自己再去樓下跟人喝大眾咖啡呢？</p>
<p>不過這點事情公司的同事不需要知道。</p>
<p>「今天下班要不要去上野買米？你那天看到的香草米。」知道他看了節目後對早上吃的米有興趣，堂本光一提出了邀請。他記得今天堂本剛的班表到五點，今天他也不用開會能準時下班。</p>
<p>「那就順便去買PIERREHERME，和漢堡肉吧。」堂本剛想著家裡還有什麼日用品缺的，看著這個住了許久的家，又看了看裝早餐的碗，也許順便去看看新的餐盤或碗。</p>
<p>一餐畢，堂本光一收拾了餐桌往房間內拿了自己的襯衫，看著堂本剛將咖啡裝入保溫瓶內。扣好釦子，從領帶收納盒內拿出一條黑底藍條紋的領帶。</p>
<p>往廚房走去剛好堂本剛將保溫瓶上好蓋子，站在堂本剛面前，抬起頭。</p>
<p>接過領帶替著他在襯衫上打出溫莎結，打好後拉過來給了堂本光一一個吻。</p>
<p>好了，該出門上班了；三樓的堂本先生與十九樓的堂本先生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果說家裡廚房大部分是堂本光一負責，衣櫃負責人一定是堂本剛。可以平日休的堂本剛還在床上賴著，堂本光一已經打理好自己後給了還在睡的人一個額吻後出門上班。</p><p>堂本剛醒來的時候身邊人的味道已經消散了不少，但也不意外自己醒來的時候頭是枕在堂本光一這一側的枕頭上，畢竟枕頭上浸染了屬於堂本光一的味道。</p><p>廚房內沒有早餐，鍋裡面浸泡著晚上要用來煮湯的湯底料，從冰箱拿出牛奶後，想到了洗衣籃內有著待洗衣物。</p><p>挑出淺色上衣，洗衣籃內黑色的T恤摸起來衣服料子已經太薄，堂本剛摸著那件堂本光一很得意的三百日元黑色T恤，丟入了外出用的袋子。</p><p>將衣服洗好晾曬，從櫃子拿出自己的外套與帽子後出門。窺探衣櫃能看出一個人的隱私與個性，兩人截然不同的風格被好好的收納在這個櫃子裡面相安無事。</p><p>刷了票卡進入車站，陽光灑落在在座椅上面，想到了幾年前他們也是這樣通勤，堂本光一不太喜歡讓堂本剛一個人坐電車，所以拿到公司獎金第一件事情就是買了輛車代步，能接送就不讓他搭電車。</p><p>到現在，這個習慣已經深入骨髓一樣。除非堂本剛自己出門，不然堂本光一能親自接送一定是他接送。</p><p>目黑區風景依舊，先去吃了柚子拉麵填飽肚子，看著河邊兩邊樹上含苞待放的花蕊，想著哪個週末可以賞花，不過要先備好花粉症的藥品與口罩才行。</p><p>這麼想想，只要看到他鼻子不舒服表示花粉症要開始了吧？</p><p>走往巷子內賣衣服的店家，用著自己的眼光去挑選，基本一個目黑區能讓堂本剛消磨掉一天的時間，這邊有趣的小店與美味的店家太多了。</p><p>估計這是不愛逛街的堂本先生不懂的地方了。</p><p>堂本剛跟熟悉的店員打過招呼，店員拿出了最近新採購的素面T恤，白色帶釦的簡單款式與黑色印有六零年代塗鴉風格。堂本剛摸了摸上面的材質後拿出自己的錢包付款，雖說堂本光一一發薪水就往自己的帳戶打，但這些東西他要是看了價格估計難以接受。</p><p>畢竟那個人對於300日圓的T恤十分滿意。</p><p>店員順便推了一下新代理的貼身衣物，這家廠商用料十分優秀且花色、圖樣多元豐富，想了想那個放有堂本光一貼身衣物的櫃子清一色黑白灰的色系，堂本剛挑選了幾條紅、藍、紫色系的內褲一起付款。</p><p>回到家一開門就聞到撲鼻的香味，堂本光一端菜上桌，想到以前這人還是直接拿煮飯用的鍋子上桌的時候自己哭笑不得的樣子。</p><p>這時間也走的太快了吧⋯⋯</p><p>將東西收拾好，把紅色、鮮艷色系的內褲放在他的櫃子；堂本剛洗了手換上家居服準備開飯。</p><p>不知道他明天一早看到他抽屜那幾條內褲會是什麼樣的表情？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>平行世界理論，在我們的宇宙之外，很可能還存在著其他的宇宙，而這些宇宙是宇宙的可能狀態的一種反應，這些宇宙可能其基本物理常數和我們所認知的宇宙相同，也可能不同。</p><p>十九樓的週五下午十分清閒，幾個OL弄完工作之後趁著大人們不在家往三樓咖啡廳跑去。</p><p>堂本剛看著其中一位大剌剌掛著識別證的OL拉著另一位穿的稍微在正式一點套裝的OL說著平行世界理論，那位OL一面說一面還開始添加故事。</p><p>『就同理適用，假設今天的我存在在這裡，那也有可能另一個宇宙裡的我是在家裡面帶小孩或是參加獵殺也有可能。』OL一面用吸管戳著冰塊，一面對打電腦的同事說到。</p><p>『那這樣的話，就像那位店員一樣，在這時刻他在泡著咖啡，可能同樣的時間，他與他的另一半正在某個地點做著不同的事情，所以這樣的故事而言是可以形成的。』</p><p>OL的聲音在只有小貓兩三隻的店內十分明顯，腦洞大開的將剛剛看到出去抽煙的堂本先生編進自己的故事之內。</p><p>『就像堂本先生不是有時候會出去抽菸嗎？我就能寫出他在抽菸的時候在這個時空之內遇到其他時空認識的人，然後兩人的對話內容可以一個在未來或是過去，他這個時空是單身但在那時空也許已經結婚，或者是有其他複數伴侶關係。然後他在遇到另一個自己的時候，把他在那個時空的故事跟這個時空提點⋯⋯』</p><p>OL的腦洞有點大，但她說的東西讓堂本剛突然想到兩人認識沒多久的一些閒聊。</p><p>如果他在比這時空還慢的時間遇到更年輕的堂本光一，他會上前？還是一樣等光一發現他？想到這，他拿起手機點開了Line。</p><p>—你還記得，我們以前在車站前的咖啡店說的事嗎？</p><p>堂本光一停下手邊的工作，看著堂本剛傳來的消息，想起了十年前堂本剛留著一頭不對稱髮型，穿著披肩外套坐在咖啡廳內的樣子。</p><p>那個時候他們倆因為工作忙碌已經好幾次的約會都取消了，堂本剛用杓子挖著聖代，想著如果等一下他取消的話，他要去哪逛逛。在思緒飄遠的時候，堂本光一從咖啡廳外的玻璃看到他，莫名的一種奇異的腦洞上來。</p><p>「你好，好久不見。」在拉開椅子的時候，堂本光一說了這句話。堂本剛漂了他一眼，上目線的攻擊讓他心跳有些快速。</p><p>「你好，我認識你嗎？」配合著他，看他跟店員點了黑咖啡後，想著他要說什麼。</p><p>「在以後，我們一直在一起；我們兩個會在這樣的時間點一起去做著任何事情，在我們的家裡面。」堂本光一從口袋內拿出一副鑰匙，這是他最近忙碌的原因之一，他知道堂本剛也快從原本的店內離職，被房東催趕⋯⋯還不確定要去哪投履歷，也還不確定自己的未來要往哪邊走。</p><p>「未來的那個你會和我住在一起，我們在那個家裡面會一直有著新的回憶。」</p><p>堂本剛看著躺在堂本光一掌心上的鑰匙，嘴裡面的冰淇淋壓不下從心裡面暖出來的溫度。</p><p>「歐桑，你這個火車我不好接梗啊。」堂本剛拿起在堂本光一手上的鑰匙，鑰匙內還殘有一絲溫度。</p><p>打著回憶⋯⋯</p><p>—我們會在自己的家裡面有著新的回憶。</p><p>堂本光一打字回應，看著螢幕內堂本剛傳來一張照片。</p><p>那張照片內有著一雙交握的手，那個塗了指甲油的手被握在底下。</p><p>—你家今天大人不在家，其他人都偷懶了～</p><p>後面補上一張照片，是那個還在跟另一人聊著平行世界的OL，堂本光一看了看後回應了句。</p><p>—等下一樓大門口見。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對Pan來說，如果讓她選擇的話，會喜歡堂本剛多一點。至少堂本剛不會在她睡的正舒服的時候把她吵醒，然後臉埋入自己的肚子玩耍。</p><p>堂本光一加班的節奏比堂本剛多了不少，忙碌起來可能一個禮拜有四天都超過十二點回家。在Pan的心理，自己兩個爸爸來比，可能自己會偏心於剛爸爸。</p><p>又一個自己的傻爸爸要加班的日子，Pan乖巧的窩在堂本剛的懷內打盹，頭頂感受到剛爸爸的手指輕輕的在自己的頭頂上點著，像是用手指走路一樣從頭頂走到背上。</p><p>「Pan想吃什麼？」從手指走路改成繞圈，手機內的Line半小時前傳來那位堂本說今天可能要加班的訊息。</p><p>用腦袋蹭了蹭剛爸爸的手臂與腰側，Pan在香甜的味道中陷入沈睡。堂本剛將Pan放在沙發角落，拿起外套準備出門買晚餐，一個不留神的衣服的袖子勾落了一頂藍色毛絨帽子。</p><p>這頂帽子非常溫暖，上面毛絨分流不一，突然想到了自己帶這頂帽子的時候；有個人的手三不五時的在上面蹂躪。將帽子戴上走出家門，從電梯內的鏡子能看見帽子上的色調有點被分成兩種不同的深淺，估計是被那位堂本先生弄出來的。</p><p>嘴角上揚，街上有著佳節將至的裝飾燈藝術。天漸涼，風擦過臉頰的溫度讓他想到堂本光一的手肘的皮膚。</p><p>「在想什麼？」突然的耳邊傳來熟悉的聲音，頭頂帽子被觸碰的感覺隨著頭皮一點一點的傳到心裡。</p><p>「晚上吃豆乳鍋如何？」</p><p>並肩而行，手被人拉進大衣口袋內。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第六日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OOC嚴重，對不起我崩了OTZ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>理科生的浪漫有時候挺讓人出乎意料。</p><p>白色情人節兩人因為太忙錄而讓節日溜走，堂本光一想到在情人節時收到的禮物，想著要怎麼樣回禮給堂本剛。</p><p>一面打著企劃書，一面看了看貿易部那面時鐘牆的各地時間，一個特別的主意從腦海中浮現。拿出手機在IG上找著一些在網路遊戲上認識的朋友，開始一步步的將計畫實行。</p><p>堂本剛在下班前收到了堂本光一發來的消息，表示今天要加班讓堂本剛先回去休息。看了看簡潔的文字，想著回去要準備什麼晚餐給自己跟Pan。</p><p>順便去買個蛋糕好了⋯⋯這麼想著穿起大衣才發現這件駝色大衣拿錯，從車上下車時拿到了堂本光一那件。</p><p>大衣浸染了堂本先生身上的氣息，菸味混合著沐浴乳以及古龍水的味道，這樣的味道像極了他在身後抱著他，堂本剛恍惚了幾秒，推開門讓冷空氣吹散氣味。</p><p>回到家，Pan開始在自己腳邊歡迎著，低頭摸了摸那漂亮的小腦袋，臉上感受著Pan送上的親吻。</p><p>「你爸爸要加班，看看我們今天吃什麼？」抱起Pan走往廚房，正要打開冰箱卻發現了上面貼著一張紙。</p><p>『打開電視。』</p><p>嘴邊勾出了笑，想著這人什麼時候回來的？？又做了什麼？？轉往客廳打開了電視後看見調整好的頻道上面，那個人正站在一塊空地上。</p><p>堂本光一手上拿著一根指揮棒，在從家內的攝像頭看見堂本剛打開電視後，開始對著螢幕指揮。</p><p>倫敦那邊的朋友用燈泡排出來了第一個字，接著其他地區的人也開始展開了不同樣式所排列的英文字。</p><p>最終，所有畫面拼起來呈現出來的是一句</p><p>『Besides chocolate, you’re my favorite』</p><p>畫面上的堂本光一拿出來了一盒巧克力，對著堂本剛說著。</p><p>『閉上眼睛，許個願吧。』</p><p>堂本剛看著電視上那個笑的傻愣愣的人，在客廳內閉上眼說了句『一緒に、生きる』，話語落下，人被環抱在懷內。</p><p>「ずっとずっと⋯⋯」吻落在了耳邊，Pan輕巧的從堂本剛的懷內跳離，估計這兩個爸爸等等沒時間理她了，她還是先離開好了。</p><p>非禮勿視、非禮勿聽⋯⋯Pan甩了甩尾巴不管那兩個抱著的人默默的走回自己的窩，接下來的事情就不是我們能窺探的了，估計又是一個不眠之夜了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第七日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>全篇OOC，而且沒頭沒尾。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本光一出差的時間，堂本剛工作的咖啡店內，一名店員在情人節那日收到了來自戀人的Dear John Letter。</p><p>那名員工跟平常一樣的上班，但在店內音樂播放到一首歌時，店員眼淚如同斷線珍珠一樣，令下午沒什麼人的咖啡店內引來了一小波風波。</p><p>堂本剛默默的接下她剩餘的工作，其他人將她帶往後場讓她冷靜冷靜。到下班整理的時間，堂本剛端了杯熱巧克力給了眼睛已經哭到腫成桃的同事。</p><p>「對不起，我失態了。」同事接過杯子，杯子內的熱度溫暖著自己的雙手。深呼吸將情緒壓到最底，其他人關心的眼神令她想忘記的思緒又提上。</p><p>堂本剛拎著自己買的日用品漫步在路上，同事的話讓他想到以前的事。當初在一起不容易，兩個人開始在一起的時候很好，什麼也不怕也什麼都不擔心。</p><p>就是得來不易，兩人不敢吵也不能吵。堂本光一家那邊對堂本剛從一開始的不認同到接納，比自己家這邊還快的接受了自己的孩子喜歡的人。自己家人這邊再到過了多久才接受的？堂本剛其實也不確定自己家人有沒有接受，接受到哪⋯好一點的方面看來是自家人能再自己從老家回東京的時候給自己的特產會在多一份，雖說不是讓堂本光一常常陪自己回去，但至少提到時已經不會有特殊反應。</p><p>回到現在兩人的家裡，堂本剛喂過Pan放任自己回到自己以為已經忘了的記憶時段。</p><p>在捅破窗戶紙那天，兩人對於對方喜歡自己這事情都覺得不可思議。堂本光一也沒有自己想的那麼沈穩內斂，人挺天然傻氣，在確認關係之後就把自己抱著一直在自己耳邊說著『我好開心啊，剛君。』</p><p>開始的時候都是新鮮好玩的，堂本光一跟堂本剛還沒忙起來的時候，什麼都能去嘗試去玩樂。當堂本光一被換部門開始，忙碌接踵而來，開始說想兩人不用窩在租來的小房間內想要買一間房兩人能好好生活。</p><p>「我從你家人手上取了最寶貝的人走，不能讓你受到任何委屈。」堂本光一躺在堂本剛腿上，讓他順著自己的頭髮笑盈盈的看著自己。</p><p>當堂本光一把鑰匙給了堂本剛之後，彷彿在追趕什麼似的，越來越忙碌也越來越容易失約。堂本剛打完工後看了看訊息打了電話給其他朋友約吃飯，或是自己參加了其他活動。</p><p>日子一天天過，除了早上看到另一邊床單是被人睡過的痕跡之外，堂本剛思考著自己多久沒跟堂本光一說到超過三句話了。</p><p>想到前幾天他好像有點感冒了，桌上放了感冒藥，然後也在爐上煮了湯。堂本剛將自己畫的設計圖放入牛皮紙袋內，這個投出去就算參加完比賽了。</p><p>回程路上買點食材跟葛根湯好了，攏了攏外套，堂本剛看了看掛在玄關上，堂本光一那條自己送的圍巾。</p><p>堂本光一回到家的時候堂本剛還沒到家，昏昏沈沈的攤在沙發上頭，沒想到自己一個小感冒會直接變成發燒狀態。上司發現自己臉色不對連忙讓他請假回家，畢竟已經讓自己加班了不少天也擬好了文件。</p><p>隨便從冷凍庫拿出退燒枕躺了上去，窩在沙發上睡了過去。</p><p>恍惚中堂本光一發現了堂本剛的手在自己的額頭上測溫，臉上沒什麼情緒但眼神不是平常溫溫和和的那種。</p><p>「去床上。」小心的將人攙扶起來，堂本剛感受平常體溫比自己低的人，現在身上傳來的熱度灼人。</p><p>安頓好堂本光一，將退熱貼貼上時手掌不輕不重的拍了一下那個額頭，空調設置好，堂本剛轉身往廚房走去。</p><p>廚房傳來規律的敲擊聲，將米放入冷水中慢火熬煮，順便將冰箱內的薑蔥切成細絲預備著。</p><p>堂本光一醒來的時候，推開房門看到餐桌上擺好了稀飯與簡單的配菜。堂本剛在一旁看著平板，身邊Pan安穩的躺在手肘處。</p><p>「把粥喝了再吃藥。」一個眼神也沒給，堂本光一乖乖的坐在餐椅上，白色餐墊上天青瓷的碗內熱氣騰騰。</p><p>如果說堂本剛對自己生氣還是調侃的話堂本光一可能會覺得好一些，坐在餐桌前，四周安靜的只能聽到外頭雷鳴與車聲。莫名的壓力下來，一碗粥剩下不少。</p><p>堂本剛對堂本光一關注工作取消自己約會其實不覺得如何，這是他一直以來對工作的態度，也沒關係他忙到昏天暗地不知今夕何夕。唯獨不能接受一個人的連自己身體健康都不顧的往前追跑，工作很重要可以，想光榮赴死工作場合嗎？</p><p>生了病的人比以往缺乏安全感，堂本剛不鹹不淡的態度讓他有些擔心。堂本剛的情緒是鮮明的，不論哭笑都是色彩明亮的那樣，對待越是相熟的人明亮度更高。</p><p>越是盛怒越是平靜。</p><p>堂本光一第一次覺得如坐針氈，在平時不吵架，通常大多事情上面堂本剛會順著自己走，除非特殊狀況不然大多都是能討論出平衡點。這次這種態度算第一次遇到⋯⋯</p><p>時間不知過了多久，堂本剛放下平板；一雙眼明亮清冷的看著自己，語氣平和如同往日一樣。</p><p>「我們以前協議過不吵架對吧，我也知道你忙所以不想跟你說什麼。」摸了摸耳邊頭髮，堂本剛的每一字讓堂本光一心臟飛快的跳動。</p><p>「堂本光一我不是需要人照顧的那種人，我能我也會的事情也不少，不用你一味的往前跑然後最後才來跟我說你你未來會如何如何⋯⋯真的，不用。」</p><p>語氣平和態度沈穩，堂本剛彷彿再說今天晚餐吃什麼一樣的把話說完。拿起一旁的外套不理會堂本光一反應的走了出門。</p><p>門關上的聲音乾淨利落，沒有一絲掙扎猶豫。像被人抽離脊骨一樣，回過神來發現自己冒了一身冷汗半跪坐在地上。</p><p>拿出手機原本要打給離開家的人，發現了Line停留在自己只會了一句嗯上面。上頭堂本剛提醒了自己要注意感冒的部分，也說了要讓自己記得變天了帶上圍巾。</p><p>圍巾整整齊齊的掛在玄關，太篤定那個人不會離開也太理所當然覺得他會理解自己想法。手指定格在手機屏幕上頭，第一次覺得這個新家這麼寬敞，寬敞到呼吸聲音這麼明顯。</p><p>躺在地上，地熱暖了背；堂本光一思索著他會去哪，在思緒混亂中找尋著後續該怎麼做的想法。感冒藥藥效發作，趨緩了雜亂的思緒。</p><p>當醒來的時候，堂本剛捧著蛋糕，自己身上蓋著毯子。捏了捏自己，會痛不是夢。</p><p>「喝掉。」薑湯放在自己面前，草莓千層的味道緩和了空氣中薑湯辛辣的氣味。乖巧聽話的喝完薑湯，安安靜靜的坐在原地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第八日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>當堂本光一先生開始暑休的時候是什麼樣的風景，堂本剛先生撇撇嘴回答，不就是熬夜打遊戲、熬夜打遊戲跟熬夜打遊戲。</p><p>當一日的清晨到來，堂本光一終於放下了遊戲的手柄，走回房間內帶著一身的寒氣進入被窩。抱著床上軟玉溫香的人，堂本光一蹭了蹭堂本剛的肩頸處後進入夢鄉。</p><p>堂本剛在堂本光一進門的時候有醒來幾秒，只見那人身上的冷讓睡著正歡的自己縮成了一團，堂本光一抱著他取暖。用腳壓上了自己。</p><p>聽著心跳，堂本剛將手摟上那纖瘦卻不單薄的腰際，迷迷糊糊的又睡去。</p><p>夢裡頭堂本光一感受到身上有一隻小動物壓在自己身上，但定神一看是頭上長著獸耳尾巴搖晃的堂本剛。圓潤的小臉微微抬起，濕潤的上目線看著自己，粉舌尖露出些微舔了舔自己的嘴唇。</p><p>將人抱著更緊感受壓在自己身上的重量，看著這模樣堂本光一心猿意馬了起來。手指滑過凝脂白玉的後背，開始在人圓潤的肩膀上啃咬，與白皙皮膚相對應的黑痣顯得格外色氣。</p><p>在肩上咬出自己的印記，心滿意足的往堂本剛的嘴唇吻去，從輕吻慢慢深入的掠奪他嘴裡的空氣。</p><p>胸前被小爪子拍打，放過堂本剛的嘴，欣賞著被侵略的人臉色與唇瓣豔紅，胸膛起伏。這樣的景色令人心神嚮往。抱著人下身慢慢蹭著，那個尾巴捲著自己的大腿，耳朵毛絨絨的蹭著自己的臉頰。</p><p>手往下游走，整個手掌放在剛的臀肉上頭，輕捏拍打故意跳過敏感處的撩撥，自己的肩上被小動物啃了一口，那眼神帶著一絲挑釁的看著自己。</p><p>「不乖喔。」聲音沙啞低沉，手直接一掌下去，原本白皙的臀部染上一片粉。堂本光一又是一掌下去，懷裡面的堂本剛不滿的啃咬自己。</p><p>在要更近一步時，自己的臉被尾巴狠狠的糊了一臉，軟呼黏膩的嗓音喊著自己名字；再附上胸前被人拍了一掌。</p><p>堂本光一睜開眼一看，堂本剛一雙大眼正瞪著自己，難怪夢裡面的手感這麼真實，剛正趴在自己身上，自己一手環抱著他另一手在那飽滿渾圓的臀上。</p><p>乖乖⋯⋯真給人拍下去了？堂本光一腦內想著，看著那趴在自己身上的人，下顎磨蹭了一下那額頭。</p><p>「鬍渣⋯⋯」小聲咕噥，但頭顱確又蹭了幾下。堂本剛翻身往一旁滾去。看著那山巒起伏的背影，光一側身抱著了剛，背部與自己的胸膛貼緊，腳勾上剛的腿聞著那人身上好聞的氣味，繼續補眠。</p><p>等之後把眠補回來了，等等想怎麼把夢裡的事情進行下去都行⋯⋯這念頭在堂本光一腦上記著。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第九日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>越來越短。等哪天出現兩行字而已的日常都不意外</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>對於有煙癮的上班族而言，大樓的吸菸室是不可缺少的一部分，在法規規定之後吸菸者的天堂減少了許多，但兩位堂本上班的地方還是留了三處的吸菸室。</p><p>堂本光一搭了電梯往樓下的吸菸室去，依他所在的地方而言，位在24樓的吸菸室距離比較方便，但自從發現5樓的吸菸室有個角度能往下看到咖啡廳之後，就把地點換了。</p><p>從5樓角落位置往下看能看到咖啡店的櫃檯和吧檯一小部分，在下午的三點半還是有不少的上班族盤據在裡頭。</p><p>堂本光一點燃起煙，想到了以前的時候堂本剛也會抽，煙癮是沒有自己兇，再後來的時候基本戒的差不多了，還會開始煮一些特別的藥草茶。</p><p>想到家裡廚房收納櫃上一小瓶一小瓶的藥草與香料，那孩子真的是一直給他不同的驚喜。但說到驚喜，堂本光一想到了前幾日的磅蛋糕。</p><p>家中廚房的掌勺人基本是堂本光一，但偶爾的時候大廚會換人做做。堂本剛將冰箱內的奶油放到室溫下軟化，準備來做個簡單的磅蛋糕配上莓果醬與香草冰淇淋。</p><p>在自己姊姊看到自己親手做甜點的時候那個神情，與吃下肚後的另一種表情，堂本剛突然笑了出來。廚房器具十分豐富，大多都是自己買來想嘗試的用品，堂本剛打開廚櫃門，將堂本光一收拾好的電器用品拿出。</p><p>從谷中買了適合的豆子，都要入秋了，堂本先生的咖啡也得換換味道了。</p><p>在堂本光一打開家門的時候，烤蛋糕特有的奶油味與甜味撲鼻而來。走往廚房抱住蹲在烤箱前的身影，將臉埋入那圓呼的肩頭。</p><p>一身柔和的奶油香氣，堂本剛頭偏了下蹭了那頭栗色頭髮。</p><p>「ただいま。」</p><p>「お帰りなさい。」</p><p>感受到自己臉頰被人蹭過，堂本剛將身體放鬆後靠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第十日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第十日</p><p>連日大雨，帶走了東京都內的暑氣；堂本剛聽見了窗外淅瀝雨聲轉醒。今天的空調溫度感覺比平日來的涼，幽暗的室內搭配雨聲讓還沒走遠的睡意又纏身。</p><p>感覺到堂本光一還枕在自己胸前，手緊緊抱住自己的腰，心想著這個人今天是不是要上班？現在幾點會不會晚了。腦子轉著轉著又回想到了昨晚兩人說了，趁著堂本剛休假明日一同前往美式賣場將家用品補齊的談話。</p><p>伸手摸了摸枕在胸前的腦袋，堂本光一不上髮膠的頭髮很細滑柔順。用手指順過那頭已經偏長的淺栗色頭髮，不免讓堂本剛想到了Pan那身澎鬆的皮毛。</p><p>手指纏繞堂本光一的頭髮，只見懷內人咕噥蹭了蹭自己，抱著人的手收的更緊了些。閉上眼堂本剛想反正外頭大雨；再睡個回籠等雨停後出門也行。</p><p>朦朧意識中感覺到有種涼意在自己頸肩處遊走，原本窩在自己胸前的人半個身體壓在自己背上；遊樂一樣的在自己身上移走。</p><p>「癢⋯⋯」用後腦勺頂了頂那個打擾自己睡眠的人，堂本光一繼續往下啃咬，手伸過去握住了堂本剛的手。</p><p>「一樣的沐浴乳，怎麼你身上那麼香。」滿鼻子的香味，與自己身上沐浴乳單調的味不同。</p><p>堂本剛身上永遠有那很勾人的味道，不論他們認識前還是現在這麼相熟之後。</p><p>「要不要出門？還是晚點？」玩著握著自己的手，外頭雨聲依舊。埋首在自己背上的人聽了故意在身下人的腰間咬了一口。</p><p>「你聲音都啞了，先喝點水吧。」說完，回頭吻上堂本剛，先偷個晨間福利再說。不像昨晚上那些吻，這個吻纏綿意味深長，舌尖描畫著堂本剛的嘴唇形狀；俯身親吻。</p><p>拍了拍壓在自己身上的堂本光一，堂本剛心知再讓他繼續下去估計今天整天會被浪費在床上的機會很大。被拍的人有點不滿的啃咬了自己的嘴，像是責怪自己分心一樣。</p><p>「我餓了。」將人推下床，堂本剛翻過身來頭髮半掩蓋住胸前春色，會說話的眼睛瞪著堂本光一。</p><p>趁著堂本光一在廚房準備早餐的時間，堂本剛收拾了一下待洗衣物；隨手抽了件衣櫥內的長袍穿上；衣服遮掩掉了一些在背上的紅紫斑印，沒讓堂本剛發現自己的背後一片落櫻。</p><p>抱著衣服丟往洗衣欄內分類，將一些不能洗滌的衣服拉出；從籃子內能看出哪些是他的哪些是堂本光一的衣服，兩種不同色彩完美的在白色籃子內形成漂亮的色系。</p><p>衣服在洗衣機內運轉，堂本光一在等待著湯滾的時候趁機將堂本剛困在自己與洗衣機之間。將人稍稍壓上洗衣機上親吻。</p><p>背腰上傳來機械震動的感覺，嘴被人吻著連帶能感覺到堂本光一整個人更貼近的觸感。</p><p>發麻的搔癢感在自己身上流竄，堂本剛能感覺到那個快把今天時間耗掉的兇手手指正在自己上脊梁處搔刮。</p><p>咬了堂本光一的唇，堂本剛將呼吸收回穩定狀態。</p><p>「等我們出門回來再繼續好嗎，歐桑？」雙手環上頸肩，頭抵上那個人的額頭。</p><p>外頭的雨不知什麼時候停止，只見玻璃上反射的雨滴錚亮。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第十一日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本剛已經聞了一天的烤肉味，不知道是從何處飄來；從上班開始就能在咖啡香內聞到一絲絲的烤肉香。</p><p>「我知道是哪邊了！！前面那邊新開了一家烤肉店；現在在開幕優待。」早班店員特意在下班後回來跟要準備打烊的同事們說著，還拿了DM回來給大家參考。</p><p>「我好餓啊⋯⋯」晚班同事看著圖上照片，整個人靠在了吧檯上方；店內整潔已經差不多，等時間一到就能打卡下班。</p><p>烤肉啊⋯⋯上次吃是什麼時候？堂本剛在心裡面想著，把手上咖啡機的細部零件清洗好；等等下班繞過去看看好了。</p><p>「前面哪邊新開了一家烤肉店欸。」十九樓的堂本光一旁邊的女同事們趁著主管全部去開會時，開始開小差。</p><p>「我知道！！而且SNS上說那家的甜點也很出色。」女同事拿著手機點開程式討論。</p><p>一直專注在手上資料的堂本光一也不是故意偷聽，但那幾人的聊天內容一直傳過來，裡頭還說到那家燒肉店最出名的還有一道舒芙蕾鬆餅十分好吃，不比其他專門店遜色。</p><p>「但位置不太好訂就是了，平日下午還好，到晚上基本客滿。」女同事有些可惜的說著。</p><p>「你讓我想到個笑話，通常不是都已確認關係的去補充體力的嗎？」女同事中的一位開啟了葷段子，幾個人大笑補了幾句之後便散會回去整理資料。</p><p>堂本剛難得的店長提早放他下班，隨著燒肉香味他看到了那家新開幕的店。外頭雖然有些人但也不用擔心沒有座位。</p><p>燒肉店店員見堂本剛翻閱著菜單，堆起微笑上前。</p><p>「歡迎光臨，要幫你介紹嗎？」拿著店用平板，店員問道。</p><p>看見甜點列裡面出現了舒芙蕾鬆餅，堂本剛問了問今晚的訂位。店員看了看訂位紀錄，有些抱歉的表示今晚所有訂位已滿，問著堂本剛要不要留下電話等候位通知。</p><p>才說完，店內有名店員就出來表示七點的小包廂訂位取消，讓接待人員把訂位資料更新。</p><p>吃貨的好運氣，堂本剛立刻訂下了今晚七點的訂位；將訊息傳給十九樓的堂本先生。</p><p>『我訂到了今晚的位置！！』堂本光一看著Line上的文字與照片，突然想到兩人也好久沒有去吃燒肉；上次是什麼時候？</p><p>將手邊的工作告一段落，把資料交出去後堂本光一決定在那群主管們還沒回來時準時下班。</p><p>難得的約會，不準時赴約挺對不起自己；尤其是約會對象又這麼可愛的時候。</p><p>堂本剛待在燒肉店旁的咖啡店，用長勺挖著高腳杯內的香草冰淇淋。只見咖啡店門被人推開，有個人站到了自己面前。</p><p>「我能跟你約個會嗎？」說話的是十九樓的堂本先生。</p><p>「今晚七點如何？」三樓的堂本先生笑的眼睛彎成了一枚新月。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十二日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本剛從以前的樂團夥伴手上收到兩副新的無線耳機，聽他們說這是最新款預計年末出的新品，讓他來體驗看看。</p><p>將其中紅色的那副給了堂本光一，照著說明書將耳機連結上手機，準備開始測試耳機的功能。</p><p>「他是要測試什麼？」玩轉手上的說明書，堂本光一對比耳機的低音與抗噪能力與之前的有何不同。</p><p>「跟之前的比起來性能要再好上70%，不過待在家裡面也看不出抗噪能力；但明天要上班也沒時間給他回覆吧？」玩著手上藍色的耳機，堂本剛想著要怎麼樣去跟朋友說來不及幫他測試。</p><p>堂本光一看著堂本剛那頭半長髮掩蓋住半邊臉，想了想明天也沒什麼特別重要的事情，一個想法從腦子閃過。</p><p>堂本剛隱藏在頭髮下的左耳戴著耳機，耳機那頭傳來鍵盤敲打的聲音，一邊還有一些紙張窸窣聲。</p><p>兩個人就這樣單耳戴著耳機，做著平日工作該做的事情。堂本光一聽見了堂本剛招呼客人與咖啡機的聲響，一些堂本剛與同事交談的笑聲。</p><p>不自覺的什麼時候自己也掛上笑也不知道。</p><p>「你居然笑了？」前排同事想看到什麼驚訝畫面一樣。</p><p>「你說的好像沒看過我笑過。」堂本光一收回表情，咬住牙關忍住嘴角。</p><p>那頭的堂本剛聽見了堂本光一同事說的話，腦補了一下堂本光一在19樓上班的樣子，拿出手機傳了一個笑容的貼圖給他。</p><p>收到對方微笑貼圖的堂本光一拿了菸盒跟同事晃了晃後往外頭走去，看了吸菸地方都沒人的時候，點燃了香煙。</p><p>「歐桑，少抽一點。」堂本剛的聲音傳入耳內，閉上眼能想到他用什麼表情說這樣的話。</p><p>「知道了。」咬著濾嘴，想起了以前聽到的一個笑話，堂本光一用手敲了敲耳機發出聲音。</p><p>「用聲音傳達的親吻，雖然我也不知道是什麼意思。」對著耳機端的人這樣說，堂本光一能想像的到堂本剛此刻的表情。</p><p>「我回去繼續上班了。」抽完菸的人這樣說著，原本那頭不說話的人也規律的敲了兩下耳機，自己的手機也傳來了訊息接收音。</p><p>『回吻。』一個唇印附上，堂本光一像被擊中要害一樣的蹲在地上。</p><p>晚上堂本剛跟好友回覆耳機的使用心得，堂本光一洗完澡從背後抱著堂本剛，半濕的頭髮故意碰了碰堂本剛的側臉。</p><p>「去吹乾，免得感冒。」揉揉那個人柔軟的頭髮，堂本剛加快了手上打字的速度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十三日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>身為前上班族現服務業人員的堂本剛表示，離開行業之後最大的差異性莫過於加班應酬的文化。</p>
<p>下班在家裏給PAN換好水跟糧食，手機內傳來了訊息提示聲。略略看了下是堂本桑今天要陪客戶應酬，越接近年末工作與應酬齊飛的生活。</p>
<p>堂本剛給自己做了簡單的晚餐，看著電視上主持人正在用麥克風錄製營火的聲音，燃燒的火焰讓人看了心情放鬆。</p>
<p>電話鈴聲打斷了堂本剛悠哉的晚餐時間，電話那頭的堂本桑聲音傳來無奈，略帶呼嘯而過的風聲提醒了堂本剛，今日早上天氣預報說的寒流侵襲。</p>
<p>「被他們灌了一桌子的酒。」電話那頭的聲音黏呼，堂本光一的語速降了下來，走回家的這段路上，路燈是白茫一片。</p>
<p>「怎麼不讓我去接你？」聽著堂本光一絮絮叨叨的聲音，堂本剛從衣物櫃內拿出了大衣和圍巾。</p>
<p>「想說地點離家不遠，走回去剛好退酒。」沒有再去應酬第二攤，等著紅綠燈的人打了個哈欠，繼續說著應酬上的細碎。</p>
<p>「好想跟你吃飯啊⋯⋯」想到最近日子都是在外頭吃的應酬，或者是堂本剛上到打烊的時候，大概也有一段時間沒有兩個人坐在餐桌前一起吃飯了吧。</p>
<p>「之後放假就有時間了，你別到時候只顧著打遊戲。」想到前面夏休時晨昏顛倒的人，堂本剛不免白了眼。</p>
<p>緩步走在路上，冷風掃得讓人精神抖擻，紅綠燈之下是零零落落的人群，酒氣隨著風消散，其實也不算醉的人站在路燈外，電話那端緩慢的說話聲讓他想念他了。</p>
<p>「好不想應酬啊⋯⋯」堂本光一的聲音因為酒而軟化了不少，堂本剛聽見聲音彷彿眼前出現一個像不想考試的孩子一樣，莫名的嘴邊笑開。</p>
<p>「つよ你有在聽嗎？」</p>
<p>「你說呢？」伸手拍了拍靠在便利店外準備拿菸盒的人。</p>
<p>原本電話那端的人出現在自己面前，頭上戴著自己很喜歡的那頂毛絨帽子；堂本光一靠上了那個軟呼的身影。</p>
<p>「讓我靠一下。」像被人灌醉一樣，原本還站的筆直的人一見到來者便放下了所有力氣。</p>
<p>鼻息之間除了酒味就是身體乳液的香味，堂本剛的聲音說著他還沒什麼吃；等等可以去附近吃個宵夜。</p>
<p>一面說一面替堂本光一套上圍巾，拍拍那個靠在自己肩膀上的人；準備和人去好好吃個飯。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十四日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>與人討論出來後，兩種不同走法</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雖說身為咖啡店的員工，但總有嘴饞想買其他飲料的時候。堂本剛與同事們討論著下午要點什麼下午茶，一旁的店長也加入討論。</p><p>「那就等等讓他外送，再看看誰有空去拿吧。」單子上面各式各樣的奶茶名稱，冰箱內還有同事買的蛋糕。</p><p>堂本剛看著廣告上加滿鮮奶油的奶茶，在幾個口味之間游移不定。每種看起來都好好喝啊，限定口味也不錯啊⋯⋯煩惱的表情讓人忍不住覺得可愛。</p><p>「我要這個。」選定飲料，同事下單後開始幾個人準備忙午間時段；等著下午能偷個閑享受。</p><p>沒人注意到堂本剛手機來了個訊息，上面寫著『牙醫開的藥有吃了嗎？』這樣的提醒，也沒人知道其實堂本剛才剛治療完蛀牙還在診療期中，飲食需謹慎的時候。</p><p>老天最喜歡開的玩笑莫過於，越不想被發現時越容易被發現。因為大夥忙碌而剛好堂本剛吃飯時間，外送飲料的人剛巧撞在這點上，故堂本剛下樓拿飲料之際，堂本光一就這麼巧的出現在後門看著堂本剛手上那一杯杯甜蜜的負擔。</p><p>「欸？！」如同做錯事的孩子被抓包一樣，堂本光一眼睛盯著那些飲料，而堂本剛現在只想將這些東西藏在身後。</p><p>「牙還要不要了？」看著外送員遠去，四下無人之時，堂本光一將人壓制在角落，見堂本剛眼神飄忽，堂本光一額頭靠近讓堂本剛正視自己。</p><p>額碰額、鼻尖對鼻尖，又是問了句『牙還要不要？』</p><p>正當堂本剛腦子轉著怎麼轉移話題時，一絲菸味飄過；堂本剛力直氣壯起來反問</p><p>「你肺還要不要了？」這次因為蛀牙讓堂本剛必須戒吃一段時間的甜食，這讓嗜甜如命的人打擊不小，本來在抽菸的人嘴快瓢了幾句後，變成了現在這樣的場景。</p><p>一個在時間內戒甜，一個戒菸。</p><p>被打擊回來的人腦內產生了兩種情緒，一種是看到堂本剛特別可愛的一面，另一種也是被人抓包抽菸的心虛感。堂本光一伸手捏了堂本剛的臀。</p><p>「少吃點甜，不然以後怎麼吃冰。」低頭偷了吻，趁著人還沒回神之際趕緊開溜。</p><p>堂本剛回咖啡店時已經平復好了心情，其他人沒有問他怎麼去了這麼些時間；只是拿出在冰箱內的蛋糕問著他要哪個。</p><p>「我拿那個起司的好了。」堂本剛忍下想拿其他一眼就是最甜膩可口的蛋糕，拿走了原味起司。</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>額碰額、鼻尖對鼻尖，又是問了句『牙還要不要？』</p><p>正當堂本剛腦子轉著怎麼轉移話題時，一絲菸味飄過；堂本剛力直氣壯起來反問</p><p>「你肺還要不要了？」這次因為蛀牙讓堂本剛必須戒吃一段時間的甜食，這讓嗜甜如命的人打擊不小，本來在抽菸的人嘴快瓢了幾句後，變成了現在這樣的場景。</p><p>一個在時間內戒甜，一個戒菸。</p><p>被打擊回來的人腦內產生了兩種情緒，一種是看到堂本剛特別可愛的一面，另一種也是被人抓包抽菸的心虛感。堂本光一伸手捏了堂本剛的臀。</p><p>「我看到裡面有杯寫了堂本的飲料？」伸手從人那袋子的飲料中挑出寫了『堂本』的那杯，當著人的面拆了吸管插入後喝了口。</p><p>「真甜，他寫了堂本那我就拿走了⋯⋯」低頭把甜膩的餘味跟堂本剛分享了口，拿著人的飲料準備回去辦公室。</p><p>辦公室的人難得看見了堂本光一會買了飲料，還是一杯特別顏色特別粉嫩的那款，錯愕的看著。</p><p>而另一頭的堂本剛只能認命的回到了咖啡店，看著同事們一個個的享用美食，而自己還得跟他們說飲料翻了的胡話，抿了唇嚐到了嘴邊一抹若有似無的甜。</p><p>等治療結束一定讓堂本光一嚐嚐什麼是一層蜜紅豆一層鮮奶油蜂蜜的舒芙蕾鬆餅，在心裡默默記下的堂本剛喝著水，盯著天花板。</p><p>拿走飲料的人一面嫌棄著甜死人的飲品，突然感受到一陣惡寒伴隨的感覺。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十五日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>終於，一半了</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>氣溫下降的讓人措手不及，因為早晨冰涼空氣侵襲的堂本光一連忙將房子空調開起；就怕還在床上睡覺的冷著了。</p>
<p>冰箱內的材料剩沒多少，一小壇因為堂本剛好奇而買來的泡菜孤零零的佔走了冰箱一格子空間。堂本光一理了理冰箱內剩下的食材，決定了早午餐的菜色。</p>
<p>拿出大鍋，將骨頭下涼水鍋去血水；另一爐灶上頭開了新鍋將胡蘿蔔、洋蔥切塊放進去。</p>
<p>烤箱內溫度剛好，小心翼翼的將東西放入；空氣內滿是食物的香味。廚房內穿著黑色浴袍的人與食物一樣秀色可餐，堂本剛套著簡單的大褂子，站在廚房門口看著堂本光一做菜。</p>
<p>「去穿拖鞋，天氣冷。」轉頭就看著把一頭長髮隨意挽在腦後；醒沒多久的堂本剛光腳站在那頭，皺起眉的說到。</p>
<p>轉身乖乖去找拖鞋，堂本剛沒注意到自己轉身時白色大褂子無聲無息透露出自己的線條，光影誠實的將人確實的展現出來。</p>
<p>乖乖套上拖鞋，走回廚房往餐椅上坐下；不意外桌上已經多了杯溫熱的咖啡與一旁小瓷杯裝的牛奶。</p>
<p>「你在烤什麼？」鼻子嗅到烤東西的味道，只見堂本光一放下勺子；打開烤箱準備將東西拿出。</p>
<p>「胡蘿蔔⋯⋯好燙！」原本準備將整個烤盤拿出的人沒注意到的手被還未散熱的烤箱燙到，堂本剛原本在杯子內加糖的瞬間聽到了堂本光一被燙到的聲響，起身抓過人的手連忙開起水龍頭。</p>
<p>手被人抓著，冰冷的水與燙到的皮膚交會；耳邊聽見軟軟黏黏的聲音嘀咕怎麼那麼不小心。一面見人放開自己的手，去找醫療箱。</p>
<p>帶著青草香的燙傷藥涼陰陰的覆蓋在傷口處，底下被燙到的皮膚一縮一縮卻也沒了一開始的痛。堂本光一看低頭幫自己上藥的堂本剛那被頭髮半遮半掩的後頸，將頭埋進了肩頭。</p>
<p>「痛。」撒嬌一樣，鼻內滿是人馨香的味道，乳液、沐浴乳與堂本剛獨特的味道。未受傷的手環著人的腰，不安分的用鼻尖與嘴唇掃過那片頸肩處皮膚。</p>
<p>抓起人受傷的手放在嘴邊吹氣，堂本剛挺享受被堂本光一撒嬌的時候。至少這一面的人，只有他能獨享。</p>
<p>「痛痛飛走了。」哄孩子似的，堂本剛腦子內想到了電視劇內的台詞。眼裡面滿是笑意，揉了揉堂本光一的頭。</p>
<p>「我去把爐上的東西煮下去，不然等等我們就要吃燒焦味的火鍋了。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>